


travel issues

by MiraSun



Series: Miras Wrestling Canon [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Happy, Health, Kissing, Love, M/M, Welcome Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: "Dean had been cleared, Dean had be fucking cleared to compete again. Eight long months after surgery and rehab. Eight month traveling alone and just talk to him via video chat and today finally he was with him at RAW."Seth's happy and can't stop smiling. He is happy to be reunited on RAW with his husband.





	travel issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDarkness/gifts).



> This belongs to my little canon I created in "You're the one who's sleeping with him" It ended after Dean's injury. I was so happy that was back on screen I started this OS.  
> I hope you love it like I do.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> I gift this work to my beloved lil sis SilentDarkness. You'll be my travel companion for ever! ♥ Get better soon!

Seth had never been happier in his life.

Wait, maybe he had been happier on the morning after his marriage, when he woke up next to Dean, his arm around Seth's waist. He had turned carefully and tried not to wake his husband. Dean always looked so calm and relaxed in his sleep. Seth enjoyed his view for some quiet moments before he fell back asleep.

But this, today, was almost as good as that morning. Dean had been cleared, Dean had be fucking cleared to compete again. Eight long months after surgery and rehab. Eight month traveling alone and just talk to him via video chat and today finally he was with him at RAW.  
Not everything had been bad in that time. Dean slowly moved to Davenport. He still got his apartment in Vegas, but he stayed the most of his time at Seth's house. He had cut his hair due to a bet and it was a new experience seeing his man without his fussy bangs. They had traveled together mostly to Vegas to get him some stuff or down to Birmingham for his doctor's appointment. They even had stayed some time down in Florida with Finn and Shinsuke, who turned out to be a complete asshole at SmackDown, but an adorable dork in the reach of Finn.  
They had a lot less couple time, but they made the most out of the few days every week, but this was about to end today. And both planed it with their most diabolical power.

And a fluke played in their hands. There hadn't been travel issues of him, but it seemed to be easier to get back from China to US as it was to get from Davenport to Moline.

Seth talked to Angle and both agreed, that it would be better if Seth would hide himself. He shouldn't play this game of poker without the joker in his hands. But the so called Crossfit Jesus had the joker in his hand now. Or should we say, that he had his arms around his joker, pressing his lips against its mouth?  
He met Dean outside to guide him into the arena and wait for Angles call. But as soon as both stood head to head their bodies clashed together. Dean kiss him passionately. They hadn't seen each other for days since Seth had been in China for a photoshoot.   
The brown haired male brushed through Dean's short hair guiding his hand to the back of his head, holding him close, while Dean's hand held Seth's waist and kept him even closer. Both men murmured into the kiss till they had to break up. Dean looked into his eyes. "Roman's fucked up again?" he asked with his rusty voice. Seth nodded with his head. "Yeah, Heyman played him. It's not funny anymore. I don't know how often he wants to try to defeat Brock. It's getting worse every time. And instead of letting somebody else try to slay the beast, he blocks every opportunity." Was Seth's answer. Again he brushed through Dean's hair. "Somebody else? You mean, yourself?" Dean asked in a provoking tone which got blocked totally by Seth with a look. "God, no! You had been clear what you think about the fact. I'm not a fan of Lashley but… he is a massive kind of guy. And to be honest, I like the thought of watching Brock kick that guy instead of seeing him kicking Ro!" Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Fair point!" Both man parted in the exact best moment.

Dean stepped back and suddenly a worker ran around the corner. "SETH!" he yelled. "Kurt is waiting for you in the ring!" he told them out of breath, not even noticing Dean. The man turned around and made his way back into the arena. Seth eyes widened a little and he grimaced shortly. "Let's hurry or we'll ruin the surprise". Dean just snorted and shrugged his shoulders. 

The end of the show had been like Dean hadn't been away for so long and nothing changed… except his hair.


End file.
